<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Useless by LizardWithAComputer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673359">Useless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardWithAComputer/pseuds/LizardWithAComputer'>LizardWithAComputer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Psychosis, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardWithAComputer/pseuds/LizardWithAComputer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman who took azula’s dishes from dinner to the kitchen in the hospital, she made the mistake of failing to notice the missing knife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Useless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this half awake at 4 am. If there are mistakes then I’m sorry about that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman who took azula’s dishes from dinner away made the mistake of failing to notice the missing knife.</p><p>Azula thinks, no, knows she’s weak. That she’s a failure. That she’s worthless. She couldn’t beat her pathetic brother in an Agni Kai. She couldn’t even defeat a lowly water tribe peasant. Her friends never actually cared, they only feared. no one cares. If her father saw her now she’d be dead. She’s already dead. She failed. She’s useless. She’s weak. She’s worthless. </p><p>Azula looked at her reflection in the knife. </p><p>All she saw was nothing.</p><p>Shaking, she lifted the knife to her arm. </p><p>She sucked in a breath as the pain came. Then the blood.</p><p>She deserves this. She knew she was already dead so she might as well do it now. She’d rather die at her own hand then her father’s.</p><p>Useless, useless, useless,</p><p>Her mind chanted as she hacked away at her arm.</p><p>She is worthless, weak, and a failure.</p><p>She holds the blade at the base of her wrist, about to slice herself when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Azula?”</p><p>Zuko.</p><p>“I’m going to open the door now, please don’t attack me. I just want to talk”</p><p>Azula said nothing as she sat in the corner and leaned against the wall. She didn’t care anymore. She was sure her brother would kill her now that he has the chance. </p><p>The door creeks open.</p><p>——————————————————————————————————</p><p>“Are you sure? Who knows what she’ll do when she sees you, she tried to kill you, multiple times” katara said to zuko as everyone was sitting in the palace garden</p><p>“Yeah she seemed pretty insane to me. She’s scary too” Sokka added, an arm around suki’s shoulders.</p><p>“I know, but katara did you hear her after the Agni Kai? There is no way she’s alright after that breakdown” zuko said, pacing.</p><p>“Has she acted like that before?” Aang asked, tilting his head</p><p>“No, I think she just snapped. There was something off about her the whole fight. It’s like she was, I don’t know, slipping, I guess.” Zuko replied, finally sitting down, “I don’t know. She just seemed so terrified after the Agni Kai. Probably terrified of what our father would do if he knew she failed. I’m going to see her”</p><p>“Okay, but we’ll come too just in case. We don’t have to see her, but we should be there in case she attacks you.” Toph said, sitting up</p><p>“Alright, you guys good with that?”</p><p>Eventually everyone nodded.</p><p>“Okay, lets go.”</p><p>——————————————————————————————————</p><p>The gaang walked down the hall to azula’s room.</p><p>Zuko took a deep breath and knocked.</p><p>“Azula?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“I’m going to open the door now, please don’t attack me. I just want to talk.”</p><p>He expected fire. He didn’t expect blood.</p><p>Azula didn’t say anything, she just stared blankly with empty eyes and tears running down her face.</p><p>There were cuts on her arm, they looked deep. There was a knife in her hand.</p><p>“Just do it already” his sister said in a shaky voice</p><p>Zuko’s hands started shaking, he just stared wide eyed.</p><p>“She’s hurt!” He called and katara peeked in the door frame, gasping at the sight. Katara rushed in and The rest of the gang followed but katara told Aang not to look, of corse he did anyway and tears immediately came to his eyes.</p><p>Katara quickly bent water over azula’s cuts and it started to glow.</p><p>“Stop it” Azula muttered weakly, “leave me alone...peasant.”</p><p>Katara ignored this and kept healing.</p><p>Zuko sat in the wooden chair that was in the room and put his face in his hands, Toph went over and put a hand on his shoulder. Sokka, Suki and Aang just watched, horrified that the once powerful, terrifying, fire princess was reduced to this. That someone would do this to themself.</p><p>“The cuts are deep but i can fix them” katara said</p><p>“I said stop!” Azula shouted with sudden anger and energy, sitting up fast and yanking her shriveled arm away. Everyone jumped and braced for fire, but none came.</p><p>“I’ll never leave someone in need of healing.” Katara said firmly, making eye contact with Azula. There were tears in everyone’s eyes by now.</p><p>Azula just fell back against the wall as more tears came down her face, realizing that of corse they weren’t going to stop. Aang sobbed and left the room, Sokka followed him to make sure he was okay.</p><p>Zuko’s heart and head hurt. He knew the breakdown was bad, but not this bad. He never expected his baby sister to have such tired and empty eyes. </p><p>“Okay, do you feel any better?” Katara broke the silence</p><p>Azula stayed silent and averted eye contact.</p><p>“Leave me alone.” She finally said, curling in on herself and turning to face the wall, katara went to grab the bloody knife from azula’s hand, but the princess’ head snapped around and stared her down, making katara back off.</p><p>“Zuko I think you should talk to her without us here.” Toph said quietly, katara nodded</p><p>“O-okay” zuko said, his voice trembling.</p><p>As soon as Toph, katara, and Suki left the room, zuko pulled Azula into a hug.</p><p>She sobbed once. Twice. Then broke down into his shoulder,</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here” zuko said softly, tears falling down his own face. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” </p><p>“I failed, I’m worthless. I’m weak. Father is gonna kill me. I failed. No one cares. They feared me. She feared me” Azula cried into him.</p><p>Zuko didn’t know where this came from, all his life his sister tormented him, was mean to him, and lied to him. She was perfect. And now she was crying into his shoulder, telling him she’s worthless, weak, and a failure. But he didn’t care, and he didn’t want to. He just held his sister like his mother held him when he was little. His mother never held Azula, this is the first affection she had felt in years. </p><p>“You’re not worthless. You’re not weak. You’re my sister and I care about you, that’s why I came to see you. I just want to help you.” Zuko murmured.</p><p>————————————————————————————</p><p>“How could someone do that to themself?” Aang was crouched against the wall of the hallway with his head in his hands. Katara was next to him, her arm around his shoulders. Sokka and Suki sat on the other side of the hallway with tears in their eyes. Toph was standing in front of the closed door, staring blankly.</p><p>“She probably felt she failed. Judging how Ozai treated them, she was probably pushed to believe that she had to be perfect or was nothing.” Katara said, still processing what happened.</p><p>Suddenly they heard crying from inside the room. Everyone had looks of surprise. Judging from how Azula had acted in front of them, they weren’t expecting to suddenly hear her calling herself worthless.</p><p>“I am going to kill Ozai” Toph said quietly, her fists clenching.</p><p>They all sat in silence as the crying continued.</p><p>——————————————————————————————</p><p>Azula’s cries were slowly fading as she clutched onto him like her life depended on it. When they stopped, azula’s bearding deepened as she slowly started to fall asleep on her brother.  Zuko was confused to se his perfect sister like this. He heard katara talking to someone, probably the hospital staff, about what just happened. Zuko lifted up his sister and put her in her bed. Then took the knife from her and sat down at the table putting his face in his hands.</p><p>“She told you to come, didn’t she.” Azula’s now slithery voice came behind him.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“You know who I’m talking about. She plots to ruin me. After what just happened you obviously don’t fear me anymore. It’s the first step in her plan, if people don’t fear me, they won’t do what I say.”</p><p>“Azula what are you talking about? I came here on my own because I wanted to make sure you were okay, and you weren’t.”  Zuko explained.</p><p>“You should have let me do it. Leave.” Azula said</p><p>“You’re my sister, I want to he-“</p><p>“LEAVE!” She shot fire at him, which he dodged and left the room. He creeks open the door, “I’ll come back to help you more soon.” He said through it.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>“What can you do to keep her from harming herself?” Zuko asked the head doctor.</p><p>“We can give her food that doesn’t require utensils and figure out how to restrain he so she can’t fire bend and burn herself.” The doctor said, writing notes, “I’m terribly sorry you had to see someone like that”</p><p>“It’s okay. All I care about right now is that my sister is safe” zuko said sternly</p><p>“We plan to try to give her the best of care here, fire lord zuko.” The doctor said with a bow.</p><p>“Thank you” zuko left the room and returned to his friends. They left in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>